


The Case Of The Purloined Egg

by magnoliablush



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Original Character(s), Past, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnoliablush/pseuds/magnoliablush
Summary: Princess Bubblegum has recently finished construction on her shining Candy Kingdom when an old friend Marceline turns up and takes her on the wildest adventure she's had in too long.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	The Case Of The Purloined Egg

**Author's Note:**

> This is a canon compliant snippet of an adventure Marceline mentioned in Stakes, 'The case of the purloined egg' - or at least how I imagine it may have panned out. It's set before the timeline of the series. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> P.S This is my first fic on here so sorry if I'm a bit rough around the edges on this website lmao

"BONNIBEL!!!!!!!!" The voice groaned down the hall, echoing off the walls and drilling into her ears. She sighed, not in the mood to deal with Marceline's shenanigans. Right on cue, the aforementioned girl flew straight into the lab, her arms crossed in annoyance. "This is getting unhealthy! You haven't been outside in age- what are you doing?"

Princess Bubblegum smiled, glad of a distraction from Marceline's reoccurring complaints regarding her workaholism. Besides, any opportunity to explain her research was golden. People weren't exactly jumping at the chance to hear about her scientific experiments, most of the sugar-coated beings surrounding her being 'intellectually challenged' as she called it.  
"Well," she stepped aside to give the vampire a better view, "I am currently trying to train these wild birds to obey commands, and if I can accomplish it I will be the first person able to do so on record. At least, since the Mushroom War." She mumbled that last part, knowing Marceline was sensitive to the topic. The girl looked at the small birds in cages confusedly, questioning Bonnibel's ethical reasoning.  
"So you want to use these things as like, royal companions, or whatever?" She asked.  
"I guess you could say that, besides, they could be helpful for transportation. Flying is quicker than on foot, as I'm sure you know."  
Marceline couldn't hold in her laughter. "You want these- tiny little birds- to carry you- around?!" She cried in hysterics. The princess turned red, her gaze burning holes in the ground. "Seriously, they can probably barely carry their own weight, let alone a whole person."  
Bonnie sat down, deflated. "I don't know...I thought..." she trailed off. Marceline noticed a change in her tone. "I thought I could genetically engineer them or something. But in all honesty I think it would be pretty impossible. I've had them for ages now and they just aren't cooperating." She sighed.  
"Wait, I think I have a better idea."

"Yeah?"

"Follow me, Bonnibel." With that Marceline flew out the door.

"Marceline- Hey! Wait!" Bonnie reluctantly followed.

It was a bright day outside, the sunlight dancing on the newly built candy homes. Bonnie was very proud of her finished product, having designed her whole new kingdom decades ago. She'd had to re-do the entire thing as the candy people's population was growing exponentially.

Marceline sliced through the air, turning heads as she went. Bonnie panted, struggling to keep up with the vampire.

"Try to keep up, princess." Marceline laughed, causing Bonnibel to scowl. 

"Not all of us can fly, Marceline." The pink girl spat in annoyance.

In an instant she found herself swept off the ground and whizzed through the sky. Bonnie's eyes bulged out of her head and she gripped Marceline tightly, clinging to her for dear life.  
"Better?" Marceline yelled, smiling devilishly. Bonnie gulped, hoping it would be over soon.

\---

The forest air was fresh and smelt of pine. Marceline and Princess Bubblegum strolled through the emerald maze, dappled sunlight creating a golden path ahead of them. A council of squirrels could be heard holding a heated debate a few trees away. 

"Where are we going?" The princess quizzed for about the tenth time.

"SHH!" Marceline shot her a glare before whispering, "I'm listening. I think we're close."

"You know I don't like surpri-" Marceline covered Bonnie's mouth, cutting her off.

A distant cooing bird call could be heard from above. Marceline slowly ascended up the tree, helping her friend climb the branches. The tree was miles taller than Bonnie's tower in the Candy Kingdom. It stretched high into the clouds, its solid wide trunk slowly narrowing. Eventually the two reached a colossal bird's nest. It was built into a dip in the trunk, balanced on a bunch of branches which had grown intertwined. The 'twigs' it was made out of were wider than Marceline and Bonnibel's heads. The princess sighed and raised her eyebrows at Marceline. The vampire just shrugged.

"I'm not even gonna ask how you found this." Bonnie remarked. "But what are we doing here?!"

"We're here to getcha a royal bird." The vampire explained. "This is the nest of a giant falcon, the biggest bird species in Ooo! The mama's recently popped out TONS of eggs so..."

"So you want me to purloin a baby from its mom?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow at Marceline who just nodded. "Now who's the unethical one?" She laughed.

Marceline was already flying above her. "So we going in or what?" 

"Wait!" Bonnie called. "The mother's in there right?" Marceline nodded. "So if we fly in she'll immediately notice us! We need to be stealthy."

"Ugh. Fine." Marceline reluctantly landed. "So what's the plan, genius?"

Bonnie ignored the dig and simply took off her pink hoodie. Then she turned it inside out, so the black side was showing. "Ah?" She tried to get a reaction out of the other girl, who was unimpressed, as usual. "Oh come on, all of my clothes are black when inverted, just in case of a situation like this. Tell me that's not impressive."

"All my clothes are black." Marceline scoffed.

"Whatever. So I'm thinking we slowly climb up and in, trying not to draw attention to ourselves and go unnoticed, OK?"

"Sounds like a plan." 

After about fifteen minutes, the two girls made it to the rim of the nest. Marceline was right, the mother had given birth to TONS of eggs, and they were BIG eggs. That wasn't the only thing in the nest, though.

Sitting dead in the center was the largest bird Bonnie had seen in her life. She had large dark brown feathers of many shades on her body and lighter ones covering her head, as well as a brown beak with a curved tip. Luckily, she seemed to be sleeping soundly. The two girls exchanged a look, "QUIET."

They slowly and cautiously climbed down each branch into the pit of the nest, where they were surrounded by a dozen pillow-sized white eggs. Marceline grabbed the nearest one and handed it to PB, who wasn't looking too impressed.

The pink girl placed the egg back down and pointed to the biggest one, nestled at the mother's side. Marceline shook her head firmly. Bonnie made puppy-dog eyes and pouted her bottom lip. Marceline crossed her arms and shook her head again. Bonnie got on her knees and clasped her hands together, begging as hard as she could silently. Marceline was taken aback to say the least; she had NEVER, EVER seen the princess want something so bad from her. It made her feel needed.

The vampire rolled her eyes and gave in, turning invisible. Moments later the egg could be seen slowly rolling away from the mother's brown feathers. Then, it hesitantly rose about a foot into the air, before a grunt could be heard coming from its direction as it lowered back onto the floor of the nest again. Marceline came into view and struggled to hand Bonnie the egg. The princess gave her a look, mockery in her eyes. The vampire dreaded the imminent teasing.

Marceline was about to give Bonnie a leg up to climb out of the nest when the mother rustled. Split seconds later glass-shattering screeching could be heard as she laid eyes on the girls. 

"RUN!"

Before PB could think of a makeshift plan the girl next to her had transformed into an enormous bat and tossed her onto her back. They swept out of the nest and high, high into the sky on a mad chase. The mother was hot on their heels, her screeching never ceasing. 

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Bonnie yelled, "NOW SHE'LL NEVER LEAVE US! NOT UNTIL HER BABY IS BACK." 

Marceline turned her head and shot her a glare, "WHAT I'VE DONE?! ALL I'VE DONE IS HELP YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAD TO HAVE THE BIGGEST EGG!"

Bonnie stared down at the egg in her arms. She knew Marceline was right. She wouldn't even have any egg if it wasn't for her. 

Suddenly a mountain face appeared through the clouds in front of them. 

"WATCH OUT!!" Bonnie screamed, bracing for impact. Marceline swerved at the last second, losing control and plummeting down into a cave in the mountain.

It was pitch black. Bonnie rubbed her head and sat up. An icy cold shiver ran down her spine. She gasped, "MARCELINE?! MARCELINE WHERE ARE YOU?" Her eyes began to sting and a rock-hard lump formed in her throat. Use your head, PB. She thought. 

Then she remembered. She felt for a lump in her pocket. Matches. Light sparked into every corner of the cave when she struck the flame. Marceline was lying in what seemed to be a very inhuman heap, her limbs twisting in all the wrong directions. 

"Marceline! Oh my Glob!" Bonnie ran over to her and stroked her face. The girl squinted. "Are you OK?" 

"Do I look OK, dingus?!" Marceline croaked sarcastically. She was suddenly sent into a coughing fit, and a sombre look then fell upon her face.

"Marceline...we can fix you, right?" Bonnie muttered, a soft yet hesitant tone to her voice that Marceline couldn't quite figure out.

Marceline looked down, her eyes glazed.

"No...no..." Bonnie's voice was breaking. This time she couldn't hold the tears back.

"Hey, Bonnie? Have fun at my funeral." Marceline chuckled, hovering above the princess. At once every cut, bruise or limb that was previously out of place was restored. Bonnie was dumbfounded. "Self-healing powers, remember?"

Bonnie's face dropped. There were too many emotions for Marceline to read. "Oh my Glob Marceline, I hate you!"

\---

Red flames flickered in Marceline's eyes. Her and Bonnie were sitting in the cave, waiting out the giant falcon mother. The egg lay by the fire, still.

"Hey I wanted to say sorry for earlier..." Bonnie murmured. Marceline looked at her. She was being genuine. "I shouldn't have treated you like junk. You really went out of your way to help me today so, thank you." She smiled softly at the vampire.

"Hey, it's cool." Marceline smiled back. She felt a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach, and it wasn't from the fire. Then Bonnie leaned on her shoulder and her gut flipped. Marceline somehow found the strength to rest her head on top of Bonnie's, and it felt more right than anything.

\---

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Marceline and Bonnie watched the egg begin to shake by the fire. 

"Quick, Peebs! It needs to see you first so it knows you're its mom!" Marceline pointed at it.

PB shuffled over to the egg as cracks began to appear. Soon a pointy brown beak protruded from the shell. The baby bird poked its head out, facing Bonnie. 

"I think I'll call her, the Morrow." She smiled at Marceline.


End file.
